curses of high society
by shiirojasmine
Summary: I've found that class means everything." "So this is about Kanda," Rabi said quietly. Rabi is the heir to a great mafia, Kanda is Rabi's right-hand man, and maid to Allen. Yullen! Lucky! LavixLinali!
1. Preface

Curses of High Society  
Prologue:

_Oh futz, _Kanda thought. This wasn't supposed to happen, not now, not ever.

But it did.

It wasn't until four years later (now) when he first stepped into this very house, that he realized with opened eyes one of the greatest distinction between class, and gender.

Especially class.

The boy in front of him, his frightening master's son, was shyly wringing his hands, a disarming, charming blush staining the boy's cheeks. "I...I'm sorry. I don't think I can accept your feelings." It all broke and crashed from that moment, and bitter melancholy along with Kanda's regret suddenly wove into the air and displaced the younger one's nervousness.

"I see." Allen forced a smile, but it was darkened from the pain in his eyes. "Sorry to bother you then."


	2. Gender Mistake

Curses of High Society  
Chapter One: Gender Mistake

"Noooo, we're low on money again!" Rabi moaned. There were a couple of euros on the table, scattered in clumps and in different directions, with few dollar bills lying around. Kanda watched with disinterest.

"So what? You'll just have to go out for another round." The redhead sighed.

"I'm just not into the idea of stealing anymore. I just don't get any thrill from it now." Rabi stuck the money into the small safe, spinning the lock again.

"Would it have to do anything with the police? Get used to it. You're the grandson of one of the most powerful men in the mafia of England."

"Screw Bookman Panda-_chan_," Rabi said sourly. "I hate it. What is this? That's right. The 13th time we've moved. _13_, Kanda! That's an unlucky number! All because of his stupid jobs…" Rabi set his forehead against the table, sighing wearily, as if he was an old man tired with life. "I don't want to become a no-hearter like Bookman. It's too sad," he said softly. Despite the fact there was no word such as "hearter", Kanda thought it was one of the most profound things Rabi had ever said today.

"Don't sigh like that. You sound like an old man," Kanda said. It was the most comforting thing he could think of, and apparently, it was enough for his friend. Rabi sniffed.

"Thanks, Kanda. You're being awfully nice right now."

"Shut up, _baka usagi. _There's no way I'm doing a job.

**Out on the streets of London…**

Kanda fished out the few copper coins, and the man snatched it away as he took a bite out of his newly bought apple. The apple tasted fine, not particularly good, and he didn't have a fondness for them that was as strong as a certain mafia's grandson. While it was nothing compared to Rabi's, his memory was quite good, which meant that he could be a good liar-a useful skill, and even better when you act modest. "Hide me!" It occurred to him that this boy-younger than him by a couple of years-had pale, pale skin, and blinding white hair-an albino. The boy dove behind his legs as an Asiatic girl ran down the streets, her pigtails whipping behind her, calling a name. "Master Allen! Master Allen!" She passed them, and cautiously the boy stepped out, sighing in relief.

"Thanks, Miss," he said, smiling brightly. Kanda stopped his frown from plunging any deeper. Ever since he had recently hit age 13, he had been continuously hit on by older men. It didn't help that he was a bit tall-therefore looking a bit older-and the fact he had always been rather feminine in looks. At least this boy didn't seem like he had hormones that affected him… yet.

"…you're welcome."

The boy, Allen, he assumed, reveled in his surroundings. "Everything is so… big!" Kanda snorted. Obviously, this boy didn't come out much. He felt contemptuous for this boy, probably one of the rich, sheltered children. Allen looked at him. "Do you have a name, Miss?"

"Kanda…"

"Oh, do you have a first name?" Kanda raised an eyebrow; most of the white folk didn't really know that Asian's last names come before the first name. As if reading his thoughts, Allen explained, "That girl back there is one of my family's maids. She's Chinese, and I thought you might be of a race similar to her. So do you?"

Kanda shrugged. "No."

"Eh? Why not?" Allen asked.

Kanda smirked bitterly. "I don't really remember my first name. My family's dead." Allen's eyes flashed with sympathy, and regret. "It happened when I was three. A friend of mine took me in and his grandfather told me my last name was Kanda."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Che, as if it bothers me. Don't you dare pity me." Allen frowned, offended.

"Who said I did?" he challenged.

"Oh please, I can see it in your eyes. You're open book, _moyashi_." Kanda stalked off, and Allen followed, shouting angrily before cooling off. Allen followed quietly, and Kanda found he somehow disliked the silence, which was strange, since he relished in the few moments of quiet from Rabi. He turned around, not bothering to mask his annoyance. "What's with you _now_, _moyashi_?"

Sheepishly, Allen scratched the back of his head with a gloved hand, smiling with embarrassment. "Well, this is the first time I ever really got out of my house so…" his voice dropped to a whisper, "I'm kind of lost," he finished lamely. Kanda rolled his eyes. Although he was quite sure Allen and Rabi have never met, he wondered if it was possible for stupidity to spread around, a disease that pounced on poor unsuspecting people. Heaven help him if he was one of those unsuspecting few. Kanda took Allen by the wrist.

"Do you have any idea where you live, like, what street, which house number?" he probed. Allen shook his head.

"I think I knew… but I forgot. I know exactly what it looks like though. It's this huge white mansion with all these stained glass windows. It's really pretty. Most people like coming by to see it." Kanda supposed this narrowed the search down a bit, but he wasn't about to off to help some boy he barely knew to go look for some mansion he didn't even know to start looking for.

"Forget it. We'll look tomorrow," Kanda said.

"I don't have a place to stay."

"That's not my problem." Allen pouted.

"I'll be sure to put in a good word for you when I starve to death on the streets and go up to heaven, then," he said sarcastically.

"I didn't say I was going to kick you out, kid."

"Kid? You can't be that much older than me!" Allen scoffed.

"I happen to be 13 since this June, thank you very much. And what are you, 10, 11 at most?"

"…10 and three quarters," the albino sniffed.

"Yes, and there is my conclusion. You are hopeless."

"No I'm not!" Allen argued as Kanda pulled him down the street. Back at home soon, and hopefully, nobody in the gang will do anything too suspicious.

"Face it, _moyashi_. I mean, you don't even know your own address," he said dryly as the sun slowly sank down the horizon. It was here, at the end of the street, in front of an old, but sturdy tenement building. Bookman really was stingy-or frugal, the more positive ones would say-when it came to money matters. He knocked exactly three times on the shabby, dully painted door, and a slot at the top slid open, revealing an eye patch and a green eye.

"Password, Kanda."

"_Baka usagi!_ You _know _it's me," he hissed.

"Yep, that's definitely you," Rabi said cheerfully. The redhead turned his gaze to the albino, his voice nonchalant, but at the same time thoroughly guarded.

"Relax, stupid. It's just some kid I bumped into the market that needs a place to stay for the night." The door swung open, and Rabi stepped aside.

"I never took you for the sweet, giving type," Rabi joked. Kanda "Che"d, stepping past him as Allen said a quick hello to the redhead. "Well then, boy. Welcome t' our 'umble abode!"


	3. Convincing

Curses of High Society  
Chapter Two: Convincing

Allen glanced round in wonder, and thankfulness. The walls might've once been white, but they were yellow now, with cracks decorating the corners that made him wonder if the ceiling would fall.

"You hungry, boy?" Rabi asked. "We can always leave the tour for later." Allen stomach growled loudly in agreement, and his cheeks tinged pink.

"Oh, sorry. I'll take you up on your offer if you don't mind." Rabi grinned.

"Well, whaddya know? I'm feelin' hungry too." Rabi nudged the younger boy forward. "Just keep going straight! I'll be there in a couple seconds!" the redhead turned to Kanda with amused, glittering eyes. "So spill, Kanda, what was with the whole 'Ms. Kanda' thing?" he said.

"Leave it," Kanda growled.

"I get it. He's one of the many that thought you were a girl, right?"

"I _said_, leave it already!" Kanda prepared to stalk off, only Rabi grabbed him by the forearms, his grubby fingers wrapping around the cloth covered flesh firmly.

"Wait 'till the boys hear about this!" Rabi crowed. "But since I'm a pretty reasonable guy-"

"With a pretty big ego-"

"-this can wait 'till aft' dinner," Rabi finished, not really minding being interrupted by the other male. Kanda allowed himself to be dragged into the "dining hall". It was actually more of a slightly-larger-than-the-others-room, and rarely needed to be cleaned since Bookman was so strict that the gang didn't make a mess. There were shouts of greeting to Rabi and Kanda as members-big and small-looked up from their meal. Allen was already there, looking rather out of place and unsure of what to do. "How rich do you figure this kid's family is?"

"I thought you weren't interested in stealing."

"That's not what I mean. I really don' wanna go on another raid, and we need a _bit_ more money… so I wan thinkin'-"

"More like not thinking at all-"

"This is a good opportunity, Kanda. You might be able to contribute necessary information that would help us with our cause-and find out who killed your family." Kanda stared at him, his expression stony before caving in.

"Fine… I'll do it…" Rabi grinned, but as quickly as it came, it was gone, and he felt waves of impending doom. "…but you'll pay me all of your allowance for the next two months." Rabi could almost feel his soul rip away from him. He flung himself, wrapping his waist around Kanda's waist and wailing loudly. Many spectators stopped eating, looking on with amusement.

"Kaaaaaandaaaaa! Have mercy on this poor soul!" Many snickered, knowing that with a boss like that in the future, life would indeed be very interesting.

"Let go!" Kanda snarled, prying off Rabi's arms away from his body. "You're embarrassing us," he hissed. Allen laughed quietly, and Kanda glanced at the younger male sharply. Allen simply smiled, holding his hands in front of his face for neutrality.

**-----  
**

The place was homey, however old it was, and had a friendly air about it. It was better than being at home in the stony silence of his father's company, and his only comfort at home was with the servants, but it could be awfully boring sometimes. Even though he was only here for a couple hours, he already liked it. It was different, in a good way. A tiny voice in his mind whispered, _I wish I can stay here_.

He laid on his side, facing Kanda, who was up with the lamp on, the scent of green tea burning and permeating the air pleasantly as she dipped an elegant brush into a small pot of ink, quickly but accurately stroking the pages with the tip of his brush. "What are you doing?" Allen asked.

Without looking up, Kanda replied, "Keeping a journal."

"You don't seem like a writer." Kanda shrugged.

"I'm not. It's more of a way… of organizing myself." Things Kanda kept to himself bottled up, all of it went into this small, leather bound book, his thoughts, his fear, his days, his plans for revenge.

"That's nice." Allen wondered if he would ever see Kanda, the people he met tonight, ever again. He remembered his father muttering something about needing more workers… He opened his mouth, words coming out at the same time as Kanda's. "Sorry, you first."

"I…" Kanda grimaced, her mouth pressed in a thin line. "…need a job." She sighed.

Allen was puzzled. "Why did you think I'd have any work for you to do?" he asked, though he was rather happy that there was a chance he would be able to see her.

Kanda gawked at him. "Your clothes might be a little plain, but anyone can tell they're expensive, and not the type of clothes most middle-class workers would wear on a daily basis."

"Oh… I don't know when the interviews are though…" Allen smiled. "But I can bring you over to recommend you," he said helpfully. "You should get in easily. We kind of need all the help we can get." It sounded easy enough to Kanda, and he laid the book down on the nightstand, shifting his body under the covers and switching off the light.

"Was there something you wanted to say to me?" Kanda said.

"Never mind." Allen yawned behind his hand. "Goodnight, Kanda."

Kanda was quiet for a minute. "_Oyasumi nasai_, Allen." Allen wasn't quite sure what the words meant, but liked the sound of it.


	4. Minor Scandals

Curses of High Society  
Chapter Three: Minor Scandals

_Never mind, Rabi owes me his neck, not just tow months' worth of allowance!_ Kanda fumed angrily, scowling at the double, white doors. "Right here," Allen said cheerfully. Kanda nodded stiffly. Apparently, Bookman decided it be better if he infiltrated the Walker mansion as a _female_. His frown deepened with dread as he saw a maid pass by. Her uniform consisted of cap with two layers of ruffles, and the white ribbon ended with a cabbage leafed sort of delicate lace. The purplish black dress was ordinary enough, but the apron… it had ruffles around the sleeves and around the oval-ish covering. _Oh my god… am I actually expected to _wear_that? _He was completely scandalized, of course, any normal guy would, well perhaps not Rabi, but Rabi wasn't exactly what one would call normal. "Is there something wrong?" Allen asked, confused.

"N-no, it's nothing." Kanda swept past Allen, his midnight hair, an inch past shoulders, tickling the younger one's face for a moment, and Allen smiled. He caught whiff of vanilla. It seemed too soft a scent to belong to the older girl, but he thought it seemed nice.

Kanda entered the room, followed by a stern faced, blonde woman. Allen felt a tinge of worry, since Lulubell was known for her pickiness sometimes when I came to hiring-of course, it was all for the good of the household, but some strange reason, he _really_wanted Kanda to be here, and he didn't really know any of Kanda's skills. Maybe it was one of those stupid "crushes" that the girls often giggled and gossiped about he heard of whenever he joined their parties. Allen waited outside the room, gathering strange looks from the occasionally passing maidservants, his arms folded at the elbows behind the small of his back.

"Um… it might not be any of my business, but is there a reason why you're standing out of Ms. Lulubell's room?" Linali asked curiously, carrying a load of unwashed laundry. Her pretty dark hair was cut a little shorter, and her ends of her pigtails swung, grazing her shoulders gently.

"Uh…" Allen smiled sheepishly. He didn't want to say he was waiting for someone.

"Oh," Linali smiled understandingly. "You have a _crush,_don't you?" She smirked, her pretty dark eyes dancing. He could imagine, from what Kanda told him, that Rabi would be all over this girl if they saw each other. "And I bet she's in there, right?" It was one of the nice things about her. She was smart, and she acted like she didn't know since she was always so cheerful all the time.

He smirked back. "Maybe, maybe not," he answered.

Linali smiled. "Well, if you say so, Master Allen." She walked off, humming the melody to a foreign love song as they waved to each other. The doorknob clicked as it turned, and Allen's attention followed it.

"Kanda how was the interview?"

"Fine, I suppose. I got the job." Allen felt like hugging the tall girl, but refrained from doing so. Kanda had such a short fuse. He didn't want the other to dislike him.

Kanda frowned because of the moment from about 10 minutes ago, but he'll probably inwardly laugh about it a second. About a couple minutes ago, the woman, he believed her name was Lulubell, asked him to pour tea. Before doing so, his sleeve sort of ran up his hand, revealing the small notes that he had written in kanji. "What is _this_?" the blonde demanded.

"…nothing." Kanda had snatched his hand away, forcing a smile. "A friend of mine thought it would look nice on me," he lied. Lulubell frowned, not realizing she had ink all over her hand.

"Now, pour the tea." Kanda had been unable to stop staring as the woman unknowingly drew a mustache over mouth. He gave a small gasp as the tea nearly flowed out over the top of the table, sighing with relief inside as he allowed a small chuckle to escape him.

"Well… you didn't spill, so I suppose you pass."

"Maybe I should've told her," Kanda thought aloud.

"Told Lulubell what?" Allen questioned. Kanda snickered.

"That she had an ink mustache," Kanda smirked.

Allen grinned. "I'm sure there's Ms. Camelot to do that," he said. "Or Linali. Did she tell you what your job was?"

"Well… not yet," Kanda admitted.

"You there," a rather bored looking maid said, pointing a black nail polished finger at him.

"Who's she?" Kanda whispered to Allen. While still young, the female appeared older than them, despite her petite height, pale, with jet hair cropped short and sticking in every direction, with an unhealthy grayish tint to her skin.

"Here's your job for the day and the money. It's a temporary job, and you can keep whatever money's left over," the girl said, walking off in the other direction.

"That's Rhode Camelot. You… don't want to mess around of her."

"Well doesn't she sound frightening," Kanda said sarcastically.

Allen moped, sulking for a brief moment. "You have no idea…" Kanda ignored him, scanning the long list of words, his hands shaking. _I… I can't read half of this stuff!_ Rabi was still (patiently) teaching him how to read and write. He was a quick learner, but his memory was still comparably human and limited when it came to adapting to another language. "You look like you're seeing a bunch of scribbles instead of words," Allen commented._Wow, is it that noticeable?_

Kanda glared at him. "I can read some…"

"Some," Allen said, "but not all. Am I right?" Kanda was silent, not exactly sure he liked where this was going. "Do you want help?"

"No," Kanda replied. Allen shrugged.

"Fine. Buy the wrong stuff, get fired, and then get skewered by your precious Bookman and Rabi." Was that jealousy? He couldn't imagine what a ten-year-old would be getting jealous over of.

"Alright," Kanda said, rolling his eyes, and Allen eagerly followed after him, his white hair in cautious disarray. They were back in the same market that they met the other day, only it was bustling with more people, and Kanda could've sworn he just saw Rabi flirting with giggling older women. _Typical_, he scoffed.

"Hey, isn't that Rabi? Let's go over and say hi!" Allen said.

"There wouldn't be enough time. See? He's getting dragged off by his boyfriend over there," Kanda pointed out.

"Boyfriend?" Allen repeated, puzzled. "But isn't Rabi a boy?" He glanced over, seeing a tall, chestnut-haired man pulling a not protesting Rabi away from the disappointed females. Kanda wondered if this boy was as stupid as he looked. "Wait… that guy looks like he's at least twenty, and what's Rabi? 13…?" Allen looked thoroughly scandalized. "Ew… pedophilia…" Well, at least the boy wasn't completely dumb.

"Yes, let's get on with buying the groceries," Kanda said impatiently, dragging Allen away by his collar. "What's the next thing on the list?"

"Er… apples," Allen said. "Ooh, there're peaches on this list!"

"You're so easily pleased." Kanda scanned the area, walking up to the fruit stand. The old man sitting there raised an eyebrow, seeing one of his frequent male customers dressed up in a maid's uniform, but didn't push anything. It was one of the things that Kanda liked about the guy. "Three apples and five peaches," he ordered as the man quickly bagged the fruit, handing them to Kanda.

"Um, fish should be next on the list…"

Kanda scoffed. "You Englishmen always buy dead fish. If you're going to eat them, they might as well be fresh!"

"Well, I wouldn't know anything about fresh'," Allen said.

"That's because you're growing up all sheltered when it comes to life outside of the mansion." That was certainly true. Allen really never was allowed outside, and Linali or Miranda would usually manage to find some way to drag him back in if he ever escaped. "Oh hurry up; you're blocking the road behind you." Allen smiled, rushing on behind the hot tempered girl.


	5. Meeting a Stranger

Curses of High Society  
Chapter Four: Meeting a Stranger

Rabi remembered almost everything he saw in his life, and could recall nearly every memory with abnormal clarity, remembering everything down to the last detail. It was a special gift, but sometimes he referred to it as a curse, that was passed down from one heir to another.

There were memories that he never wanted to forget though, like when Kanda first started to trust him.

On the other hand… there were some memories he wanted nothing more to forget. Rabi shivered, recoiling. He _hated that man_. He hoped _that man_, how he stupidly once called _him_,_father_, was rotting in his casket, getting eaten away by the worms. He could still recall the snarl on _that man's_ face, the dagger raised high above his chest, and the sadistic gleam in the other's eyes as _that man _whispered, "There's no way I'm gonna let you live. For all I know, you're probably the son of some slut that whore found on the streets." He remembered crying; pleading for him to not kill him, but the blade plunged narrowly missing his life as Rabi dove at the last second, blood gushing out at a horrifying tear in his shoulder.

"Ms. Rabi, what's the answer?" the teacher said, purposely singling him out. He never liked this teacher, always picking on the students on purpose.

"x25," Rabi answered the miffed teacher, staring out the window. A man that he had seen around for awhile was out there again, smoking discretely in the shade of a multi-colored leafed tree among the noise and disarray of children older than Rabi. The looked up, smirking, and blew him a kiss. Rabi's cheeks reddened as he looked away, his pencil, dropping out of his hand. What on earth was _that_supposed to be?

The last thing he needed were some guys to start hitting on him, especially a teacher, but things like that were awfully hard to avoid when you're currently masquerading as a girl to attend the best school in the area-ironically, a girl's school.

The school bell rang, thus ending the day. Rabi thanked the Lord, happy that school was finally done for the day. He felt anxious to get back home, safe among his library of dusty books and aged, yellowed scrolls, able to be himself. What would Kanda be doing right now? He laughed inwardly. He was probably off yelling at someone for mistaking him (again) as a female.

"Hello."

He turned around, surprised that someone spoke to him. The voice was smooth, silky, and even a little flirty. Nervously, he cracked a smile, answering back. "Hi."

The man laughed. "Why look so nervous?" he teased. It's not as if I'm going to do anything." Rabi stared at him warily.

"Maybe, but I don't know that."

"I suppose." The man cocked his head to one side. "But what's a male doing in an all-girls' school? I don't mean that you don't look good in a mini skirt, but it is a little strange," he mused. Rabi stopped in his footsteps, staring wide-eyed at the man in front of him before stuttering.

"How did you know-"

"-that you were a guy? It was simple enough, after a couple months of observing. There are signs." Rabi glared at him.

"Pervert," he accused.

"Not me," the man mused.

"Leave me alone."

"That'll be hard." The man leaned against a tree, brushing his brown, curly hair out of his face. "Since I've taken an interest in you." Rabi's face flushed, flattered.

"Th… thank you… I don't know what to say… Mr.…."

"Tyki Mick. That's quite alright." The man winked. "Don't worry about your secret either. I won't tell anyone."

And like that, he disappeared.


	6. Five More Years

Curses of High Society  
Chapter Five: Five More Years

Rhode sat in a chair, leg crossed over another, with one hand curled round the cord, and the other hand holding the telephone up to her ear. "I didn't know you were into little boys, Tyki," she said, smirking.

"Maybe, but how is it that _you _know?" Tyki said.

"Word spreads quickly, dear cousin. I overheard the young master chatting with your 'friend'. It was quite interesting to listen to."

"Interesting indeed," the tanned man muttered.

"It's strange, though, since you seem to mostly be interested in fully matured women," Rhode said. "Have you switched?"

"Of coursed not," Tyki hotly denied. "Don't you have a job to do?"

Rhode shrugged, shifting in her seat. "To be honest, it's been a little quiet lately. I'm hoping it'll stay this way, just a little longer."

"That's unlikely."

"Don't I know," she said, her voice sarcastic. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lulubell enter. "I'll call you later when something actually happens. Good bye."

"Was that Tyki?"

"Right on mark," Rhode said. She smirked. I see you've gotten rid of the ink mustache, she thought. "Do you have any new information?" Lulubell shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no," the woman confessed reluctantly. Rhode sighed.

"We have four, five more years at most. We have to work quickly."

"I understand."

"Hi Panda-_chan_, I'm back," Rabi said, flinging the back entrance door open. The old man wasn't here, he noticed, and a single note fluttered down before him. "'Be back at noon sometime round next week.'" The neat script was finished off by a plain, but imposing signature.

He sighed, shedding his uniform and pulled on a pair of trousers and a clean white shirt. Already, he was missing his grandfather and the charming man otherwise known as Tyki Mick, but what could he do? He had no idea where his grandfather was and said Bookman had a job to do, and he didn't know where Tyki lived or what his phone number was.

Rabi picked up the phone, his fingers turning the dial and pressing the numbers. He was starting to, even though he only saw him just a couple hours ago, to crave his friend's voice. He waited for the other to pick up, and soon heard the desired click.

"Hello, this is the Walker residence. How may I help you?" the voice said dryly, and he let out a small laugh, imagining the other's expression.

"It's jus' me, Kanda."

"Rabi?" Kanda sounded surprised. "What are you calling for?" The redhead grinned sheepishly.

"Bookman's not here." He pouted. "And you're not right here right next to me to talk to so I settled for the next best thing."

"Don't you have better things to do, like finishing that sample for embroidery class that's due in the next few days?" Kanda said.

"Wow, ya remembered," Rabi said. "But I finished that yesterday."

"Sure you did. What'd you do this time?"

"A lion," the redhead answered. Kanda snickered.

"You sure you didn't sew a flower instead? You'll probably get more points that way," Kanda said,

"What's the whole point o' embroidery anyway?" Rabi complained. "Sewing I get, but embroidery's not actually somethin' you _need_."

"Perhaps, but I helps you pull off being a girl." The redhead frowned.

"I didn't wanna be a girl in the first place," Rabi fumed.

"Do you_want _to be pelted with rocks again?" Kanda stated.

"…no," Rabi admitted.

"Then stick to a skirt." Rabi heard Kanda pause. "Does your boyfriend know you're male?" Bookman Jr. promptly sputtered, his cheeks flaming.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

"The one_Moyashi_ and I saw yesterday," the Japanese youth said. "You should've seen_Moyashi_'s expression when he realized you're going out with a pedophile. I'll send in some money around Sunday. Should I mail it, or meet you at headquarters?"

"Meet in person," Rabi decided, "but I'd rather come o'er to visit." There was a slight rustling of clothing, as if Kanda were shrugging.

"Do as you wish, but the mansion really isn't all _that_interesting."

"I know, but I like bein' there. There's just somethin' nice about it," Rabi said. He poured himself a cup of hot chocolate, sniffing appreciatively. "'Specially round that boy Allen."

"He's just a _moyashi_, nothing that great."

"Oh c'mon," Rabi said. "Don't tell me you don' like 'im, not e'en the _tiniest, teeniest _bit?"

"I _don't_like him," Kanda insisted. "I'm not a man fancier, and even if I were, he's short and skinny, and looks and sounds girly."

"Kanda," Rabi rolled his green eyes, "I didn' mean 'like' as in ya had ta be romantically attracted ta him. I mean, it's only been a coupla o' days. Besides, _Moyashi-chan_'s only 10. Puberty hasn' even kicked in yet."

"Even so, I don't have to like him. This _is_ only a job," Kanda said.

"Actually," Rabi laughed nervously. "According to Bookman… well…"

"Spit it out, _baka usagi_."

"This job might take ya about five years," Rabi finished. "You're stuck there." A silence of impending doom followed.

"Five years, _baka usagi_." Kanda's voice was flat.

"Um…" The redhead's voice wasn't sure of what to say.

"Five years… of dressing up… as a maid…"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll have to wear a girl's uniform all the way probably through college…" Rabi said pathetically.

"…of getting mistaken… getting _groped_ by older guys…"

"…Kanda?" Rabi called through the phone cautiously. The Japanese boy exploded.

"Your ass is mine." Rabi gulped at the pure tenacious ferocity in the slightly older male's voice. Perhaps he should avoid Kanda for awhile.


	7. Meeting My Best Friend

Curses of High Society  
Chapter Six: Meeting My Best Friend

Rabi waited out the door, knocking loudly on the door. It opened quickly, and he met the guarded, dark eyes of his friend's perpetually scowling face. "…you're wearing men's clothing," Kanda mused. Rabi huffed as Kanda stepped aside, allowing him through.

"Yes I am." He looked at Kanda. "At least I'm not the one wearing a dress… and a frilly hat and apron." _Smack!_The sting lingered along with the perfect red imprint of a hand. Rabi whimpered, clutching his throbbing cheek, wishing that Kanda just wasn't so strong. He really shouldn't make a habit of pissing the Japanese boy off.

Kanda handed him a smack packet of money. "Kanda? Oh, 'ello Rabi," Allen said, smiling his innocently charming smile. "Let's invite him in. It's about time for tea, anyway." Kanda sighed, pulling Bookman Jr. in. "Make a mess and you're going down," he mumbled under his breath. Rabi nodded jauntily. They seated themselves in Allen's room. It itself was large, but in a comfortable way with a big bed, a couple of armchairs and a coffee table.

Allen had a big grin on his 10 year old face, and he glanced out of the large window in his bedroom. "The leaves are falling." He smiled cheerfully. "It's going to be winter soon."

"I know. I can' wait for it ta snow," Rabi said.

"What's so great about the cold?"

"Sheesh, Kanda, you have no sense of beauty," Allen complained.

"And how does my lack 'sense of beauty' disable me from doing anything?" Kanda drawled sarcastically.

"Well, for one, you'd stink in art without it," Allen said.

"Sorry Allen, but Kanda paints some really nice stuff," Rabi said.

"Really? Kanda, I want to see some," he said, interested. Rabi smiled. The kid was having a crush on his best friend. It hopefully was going to be one of those lose-interest-fast infatuations; otherwise, the situation would become even stickier than it already was.

"Kanda, did ya draw anythin' this week?" Kanda folded his leg over the other leg, folding his arms.

"Maybe, that doesn't mean I'm showing anything."

"Aw, Kanda, don' be like that." Rabi thought for a moment. "If you don't, I'll show Allen a picture of time from when…" He didn't need to finish the sentence when Kanda grumblingly stepped out of the room only to return a few minutes later, glaring at him unhappily. "Trust me Allen, they're really pretty." Kanda strengthened his glare as he reluctantly handed a rolled up scroll to the white-haired boy. Allen carefully unrolled it out, the thick, bamboo, his eyes widening in shock. The older girl really did have a sense of beauty after all.

"…wow…" Rabi beamed in place for Kanda. The style was clearly Eastern, and the delicate and thick brushstrokes were simply breathtaking, the darker and lighter shades of grey and blue, the clear sky, and the mountain scenery taking on a life of its own.

"I know, isn't it? When we used to run low on money, we'd send in one of his pictures to the contest and then - BAM! - we'd get instant cash!" He chuckled. "The only bad part was that he'd insist to keep half of the prize…"

"Which makes sense since I was the one that painted them," Kanda said. "It's only fair that I get credit for my work."

"…I never really saw you as an artsy sort," Allen said, looking up at Kanda. He snorted.

"That's because I try to keep these things to myself."

"Yeah, 'cuz Kanda has an image to uphold!" Rabi shouted. "She's really picky 'bout that sorta thing!" The Japanese boy smacked the redhead half-heartedly on the head.

"…you two really are good friends, aren't you?" Allen said, staring up at the two of them. Kanda and Rabi glanced at each other.

"Well, we both met when we were really small – tots, actually." Allen leaned forward in his seat with curiosity. "How?" the albino child asked.

Rabi leaned back in his seat, making himself comfortable as Kanda sat on the arm of the chair. "It's a really long story…" But they had plenty of time.

-----

"Panda, Panda!" a redheaded boy shouted at the top of his lungs, running quickly, leaving behind shallow imprints in the thick snow as the Chinese man carefully followed in short strides. "There's a boy there!" Sure enough, a young boy laid in the snow with shallow breaths, and slightly blue lips. Bookman cautiously lifted the the boy into his arms as Rabi scampered round him.

"We have to go home quickly, Rabi. He may get frostbite soon…" Bookman said, pulling Rabi forward with him.

"Okay, Panda," Rabi said, wrapping his small hand round Bookman's warm, knobby fingers. "Will Mommy and Daddy be at home?"

"No, not today," he answered, mumbling something under his breath.

"Will this boy stay wit' us?" Rabi asked.

"Perhaps," Bookman answered curtly. "It all lies with when this boy wakes up." Rabi cheered, happy that he would soon have a playmate. The boy looked to be round his age, and had girlish features, his tangled, wet black hair hanging over his face just above his shoulders. "Keep running in the snow and you get a cold."

"But I'm warm!" Rabi laughed. "We're home, we're home!" he shrieked, banging on the doors to the tenement. Anita smiled warmly, allowing him and Bookman in, glancing at the cold child with curiosity, but not saying anything.

"Prepare him a bed," Bookman said, handing the boy over to the Chinese woman. "Get him some food and clothes from Rabi's wardrobe when he wakes up." Rabi trailed after her up the stairs and into his room, placing the black haired boy gently on one side of Rabi's bed.

"When will he wake?"

"I don't know, Master Rabi. Maybe later." She smiled. "Would you like some hot chocolate, little one?"

"Yeah," Rabi said enthusiastically, settling in a seat next to his bed. He watched as the newcomer's chest rise up with every breath, and some color painted his pale pallor as he was warmed with the heavy, thick blankets. He was honestly curious, wanting to know how and why the boy was out all alone in the middle of the street, almost frozen to death. The boy's brownish black eyes fluttered, opening to mere slits against the candlelight.

The boy sat up tiredly in bed, bewildered as he focused his eyes on Rabi and the room. "You… who?"

"Hey, that rhymed," Rabi commented. He began to bombard the poor boy with his landslide questions. Dizzy with the redhead's questions, the boy fell back against the pillow.

"Go away… I'm tired…" he mumbled, curling up into bed.

"Honestly? Ya mean you're not hungry?"

"No," the boy whined. Rabi smiled.

"Okay, we can play an' talk later then."

-----

"That's it?" Allen asked. Kanda nodded. He was slightly surprised that Rabi had actually remembered to omit one detail-Kanda was a male.

"Yeah, our meetin' really wasn't all that interestin'." Rabi grinned. "It was about a month later that we did."

"Do tell," Allen said eagerly.

"I'm afraid not, Moyashi-_chan_. That's a story for another day."


	8. Appointing

Curses of High Society  
Chapter Seven: Appointing

"Kanda!" Rabi called into the phone.

"…is there a reason why you're calling? I already sent in my paycheck…" Kanda said dryly, preparing to place the phone back in its holder.

"Hold it, Kanda! Don't tell me you don't remember?" Rabi cried in surprise.

"…what are you talking about, you _baka usa-gaki_?" He heard an exasperated sigh over the slightly static phone line.

"Never mind, Kanda. Just come by HQ today at two o'clock. Two o'clock sharp!" Rabi reminded him. There was a brief pause. "Come alone." It was a command.

"Yes… sir."

Kanda really wasn't too thrilled stepping out of the cool house and into the swelteringly hot outside world, excruciatingly hot, courtesy of the irritatingly June sun. As glad as he was that he didn't have to pitch his voice a notch higher, there were so many other things that he'd rather do.

He changed out of the thin, gossamer maid's uniform, pulling on a loose white shirt and baggy black pants tied off a patterned belt. Hastily brushing his hair and pulling it up painstakingly into a high ponytail, he grabbed his katana, strapping it onto his back, and stepped out the front door. He squinted against the brightness, shielding his dark, blackish brown eyes. Rabi better had a good reason for calling him on such an undesirable day.

He trudged onto the steps of the tenement wearily, glaring at the door as he knocked half heartedly. The door swung opened, revealing a sweaty Rabi, whom was unable to stop grin. "It's good to see you Kanda." He glanced out behind Kanda and nodded. "Come in."

Kanda didn't even walk a full step forward when graffiti was thrown in every direction, many of which settled to stick in his hair. "Happy Birthday, Kanda!" Rabi squealed, jumping up and down like a child. He gripped Kanda by the shoulders in excitement, his eyes bright and delighted. "Guess what, Kanda?"

"…what?"_Am I going to regret asking this?_

"Gramps will tell you!"

"So let's go meet him already!" Kanda hissed impatiently. "I didn't walk here in the stupid heat for 15 stupid minutes just to attend some stupid party, even if it _is _mine."

"Kanda is so unappreciative!"

"And proud of it," he growled.

Nonetheless, Rabi refused to budge, forcing Kanda to remain downstairs amidst the rambunctious, lively music the sprung forth from the fiddlers' violins and the harmonicas, and the pounding of feet and clapping. Rabi laughed, pushing him onto the middle of the table as the Japanese youth rolled his eyes, sighing, and drawing the bow across the ehru – a gift that the redhead insisted one birthday of his that he should most definitely play.

Kanda preferred quieter, slower music, and it showed through the sweet, subtle melody that danced in the room. "If you don't mind, I'm going to steal the birthday boy away for the moment!" Rabi shouted, pulling Kanda off the table by his collar, nearly choking him to death in the process.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda snarled. Rabi paid no attention, dragging him up the stairs and into the lone room carved into the end of a long, dark hallway, better known as the office the Bookman.

Kanda slowed his lips, none too eager to see the old man, though "Panda-_chan_", as Rabi so affectionately called him, had treated him well over the years. Before Rabi even knocked, a dry, raspy voice called out. "Come in." The door creaked over, with Bookman's dark, squinty eyes staring out on them as he calmly sat in a leather chair that seemed too big for him, arms folded within his voluminous sleeves.

"Kanda," Panda said from the comfort of his giant chair, "you are now 18, correct?"

"Yes, Bookman," Kanda answered politely.

Bookman nodded. "Since Rabi will soon be done with his training as the next in line, I will entrust you to him, as while you are his closest friend…" Rabi beamed, "you would not make rash decisions and protect him accordingly. Come close, Kanda, and hold out your palm." Doing as he was told, said Japanese boy shuffled over, staring at Bookman in the eyes. "I now appoint you as his right hand man." Something heavy was dropped into his hand, and he glanced down in surprise – an elaborate, but antique wooden token, painted brightly. "Take good care of it. It shows your station now."


End file.
